While We Can
by synatwain-fantasy88
Summary: Darth and Zhi are torn apart by war, but tonight, they give each other an experience neither of them will soon forget. Rated M for graphic sexual content.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but the rest is all mine ;P

RATED MA FOR SEXUAL CONTENT!! 18+ ONLY!

This is a slash of two characters in the Kingdom Hearts Radiant Garden RP. Technically this isn't a fanfic since the two characters were custom characters for the RP and not in the original KH, but w/e. It can't be in fictionpress since they're not my characters. So here.

Darth/Zhi. Slash.

Here are pictures. Zhi is as pictured, and Darth is just like Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, but a lot taller… At least that's the impression I get lol

---

_Darth's and Zhi's lips unlocked from eachother._

Darth: Are you sure you want to do this?

_Zhi hesitates for a moment._

Zhi: … Yes.

Darth: You know that I will marry you when the situation allows.

Zhi: I know, my love.

_They kiss passionately as their hands run across eachothers bodies. Darth's hands slid up Zhi's chest gently undoing her blue jerkin. Zhi in turn shoves Darth's shirt off. He's in civilian clothes right now, his Knight's armor long shed. Darth's breath quickened as Zhi's nipples showed hard through her thin white tunic. He gently unbuttons her tunic as she works on his trousers with her right hand, her left hand caressing the muscles of his chest and feeling his lungs heave with quickened breath. The loose tunic was easy to remove and Darth's hands glided to the tight black pants that Zhi always wore. Frustrated and eager he tore them off roughly accidentally making them both fall onto his couch. But Zhi doesn't care. She already had his trousers and boots off. She gently pushed him upright. He noticed that she had removed her own boots aw well. Darth thought, "She's good…"_

_She took his massive hard 8 inch long cock into her hands… and delicately wrapped her mouth around his rock-hard member. Darth closed his eyes threw his head back and moaned as Zhi skillfully worked her mouth around his cock and fondled his balls._

_Darth knew he was close to cumming because she was soo good. He gently pushed her away and back so that she laid on the couch again. She grinned and licked the pre-cum off her lips. He shuddered with pleasure and leaned down pressing his weight upon her. Their lips locked once more passionate fire flooding their veins. Caresing her breast with his left hand he held his cock with his right. He rubbed the head up and down her clit and pussy collecting her already-flowing juices to mingle with his own. He moved to her opening and pushed in a little and moaned._

Darth: Oooh Zhi… You're so tight…

_Zhi was too out of breath to answer, her only reply her moans. Darth pushed a bit further… and stopped. Still partially inside of her, he pulled his face from her and looked her in the eyes._

Darth: … Zhi… you've… never been with someone before…?

_Zhi nodded and explained between heavy breaths that he was her first. She'd saved herself for him. Ever since she met him when she was a young teenager… She's wanted him…_

Darth: … Zhi…. I'll be gentle.

_Zhi grinned a devilish smirk._

Zhi: You don't have to be **too** horribly gentle…

_Without warning Darth thrust into Zhi, her pussy swallowing him. Zhi screamed, her body raced with a painful pleasure. Her ears were ringing, her head flooded and she felt weightless, lost in the sweet pleasurable torture. She bled a bit, but neither of them cared._

_Darth breathed heavily. He was short of breath and sweating. He'd never had a woman before who was still a virgin. He pulled almost all the way out, resting just inside of her._

Darth: Zhi… are you… you okay—

_She pulled him down roughly, kissing him full on. He responded just as passionately and gently thrust back and forth, going deeper and deeper with each push. Zhi moaned. It still hurt, but she was enjoying it far too much to even think about making Darth stop…. Before Darth knew it he was ravishing the beautiful woman beneath him . . . but she held no objection. She was enjoying it as much if not more than him. He had finally found someone to match him in bed. He thought, "I wonder how far she will go…"_

_He thrust harder and harder, deeper and deeper.. faster and faster. Zhi moaned loudly began to move along with him thrusting her own pelvis to drive his thrusts harder. Her back arched fully and she moaned in ecstasy. Darth couldn't hold it in. He finally put his entire cock deep into her and let his cum flow out…_

_Both were breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Darth collapsed on top of Zhi and they just lied there for a while. Eventually, Zhi reached down to his cock, but instead of being limp, it was still hard. Her eyes widened._

Zhi: H-how?

_Darth shrugged._

Darth: What can I say? I have a lot of stamina. I just didn't want to pressure you into doing it again if you didn't want to…

Zhi: Let me get some water and you can fuck me all you want.

_Darth blinked, taken aback._

Darth: You're probably more tired than I am. Stay here and I'll bring you some water.

_Darth looked down at his still-erect cock. It was covered in blood. He thought, "She bled so much… Is she okay?..." But then he remembered once being told that it was like that for a girl's first time. But all the same, he had to ask as he handed her a glass of cold water:_

Darth: Are you okay…?

Zhi: chugs entire glass To be honest, it still hurts a little—

Darth: Zhi, love, I'm so sorry! If you don't want to—

_Zhi slammed the empty glass on the table and pulled him down to her in another fiery kiss. Darth entered her still-tight hole and instantly began pounding into her. She apparently liked it rough. Real rough. She was fully enjoying it: moaning, arching her back the entire time. After a few minutes, Darth quickly pulled out and nigh-on tossed her over onto her stomach and pulled her pelvis up and entered her pussy from behind, slamming into her. Zhi moaned louder, calling out Darth's name over and over…_

Zhi: Darth!.. **Darth!... ****Darth!**** DARTH!!****YESYESYESOHGOD!!!****AH-AH-AH-AHH…!**

_Darth suddenly pulled out and Zhi begged him with her eyes to go on. But Darth only grinned and ran his head along her clit, pussy, and ass… teasing her. She tried to push back into him, but he pulled back. Her light green eyes were large and captivating, begging him to continue. He only smirked… and put his head to her ass. Confusion swept across Zhi's face…… And Darth pushed himself, rather roughly since she was soo very tight, into her ass, only getting the head in. Zhi screetched in utter pain._

Zhi: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

Darth: Shshsh, it's okay, Zhi. This will hurt for a bit… but believe me you that it'll be more than worth it…

Zhi: Dammit! Worth it for me, or just for you! You're too big!! Aaaahhhhhhh!

_Zhi moaned in pain. Darth left the tip in for a while. Her blood slithered down both of their legs, pooling at their knees. It was several minutes before Zhi's pain even remotely subsided and she hesitantly allowed him to continue… He moved carefully, slowly, fully aware that Zhi was cringing the entire time. It was a bit before the aching subsided, and Zhi began to enjoy his ministrations. Five minutes later and she was moaning with pleasure again. Darth smirked. "I knew it…" His hands traveled from Zhi's waist, down her sides, and forward to her breast. He lightly caressed her breast. She gasped and tensed, her ass tightening. Darth moaned in pleasure and began to pound faster. Taking the hint from Zhi's reaction from just groping, Darth took her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and began to massage them. She whimpered for more. And that is what he gave her. Calmly summoning a tiny amount of magic, which only the most skilled mages can control especially while having sex, he sent a small amount of electrical shocks through his fingertips onto her nipples._

Zhi: MmOHGODYESYES!

_Zhi's left hand supported herself so that Darth wouldn't suffocate her as he slammed her into the couch. Her right hand worked its way on her clit and pussy, three fingers inside of her, thumb rubbing skillfully up and down across her clit. Darth's right hand left her nipple, soon replaced by Zhi's right hand. But instead of the electrical shocks stopping on her right side, Darth's left hand controlled both sides!! Darth's right hand slid down her body, finally resting on her pussy. He used two fingers to penetrate her.. then three.. then four. Zhi moaned. Then Darth suddenly pulled out and clasped her clit between his forefinger and thumb, closing his eyes harder to concentrate even more. Zhi whimpered in pain and pleasure as the electricity toying with her breast increased.. and Darth began to send shocks through her clit. Darth had never seen a woman react so well to his "skills". She tightened her ass and pussy, almost cringing in ecstasy._

Zhi: OH GOD! YES! DARTH! DARTH! OH GOD YES!!

_Zhi had never imagined that sex would feel this good. Darth, thumb still sending currents through Zhi's clit, replaced his four fingers back into Zhi's pussy._

Zhi: Oh Darth! I feel so full! HARDER! HARDER!!

_Darth grunted as he slammed his fingers and his cock into Zhi. She lost her balance with her left hand and found herself near suffocation from her face being slammed into the pillows. But surprisingly, it only intensified her vicious lust. Her cries of pain and pleasure were muffled as Darth lost himself in his pleasure, incidentally increasing the amount of electricity flowing from his fingertips. Zhi screamed in pain, but she did not pull away. She only pushed into Darth as he pumped harder and harder, faster and faster._

_With a shuddering thrust, Darth pushed himself deep into Zhi's ass, his fingers thrusting hard into her pussy. With a snarl, Darth cummed in Zhi's ass._

Zhi: Darth! Pull out! You're too big as it is—Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!

Darth: AAGH!

_Darth held it in until the last of his juices were drained. Without even pulling out all the way, he collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily and their juices mingling. Zhi finally wriggled out from under him, pulling his cock and fingers out of her. She stood, massaging her sore ass and pussy. Darth struggled to flip over and lay on his back, but he only made it half way, lying on his side, facing Zhi. With a smirk, Zhi pushed him roughly all the way on his back. She took his cock into her hands and put it in her mouth, sucking and licking it dry. By the time she was done, Darth was hardening again. Zhi braced herself against Darth, pushing him into the couch. Positioning her pussy above his half-erect cock, she smirked._

Zhi: Ready for another round?

_Darth was completely erect in an instant. Catching his breath, he looked at her beautiful body hovering over him._

Darth: Hell yeah.. but you get top this time.


End file.
